Nindroids (Digital Overlord Faction)
Were you looking for the Ninja Faction? The Nindroids are humanoid robots based on the design of an intelligent scientist dubbed as Dr. Julien, who constructed the first Nindroid named Zane. Not long after Dr. Julien’s unknown death, Cyrus Borg built Borg Industries at the location where the Golden Ninja defeated the Overlord; little did he know, that the Overlord had become a digital version of himself, corrupting Cyrus' assistant, an android named P.I.X.A.L., plotting to scan Zane to create an army of himself: the enhanced Nindroids. History The first known Nindroid was Zane, who was built-in Dr. Julien's Hidden Workshop. Initially a blank slate, Zane learned new skills from his creator, who gradually came to see the Nindroid as a surrogate son. Before passing away of old age, Dr. Julien deactivated Zane's "Memory Switch" to spare him the pain of losing a loved one, causing Zane to believe himself to be an orphan. Eventually, Zane discovered his true heritage and reactivated his Memory Switch, coming to terms with his past and unlocking his True Potential. An army of Nindroids act as the Overlord's new army during the Nindroid Conflict. These Nindroids are created at Borg Tower to take over Ninjago City, led by General Cryptor. They were created by Cyrus Borg following his possession by the Digital Overlord, using Zane's blueprints (as scanned by P.I.X.A.L.). There are still a number of operational Nindroids hard-coded to serve the Overlord. Some are imprisoned within Kryptarium Prison, while others have been reprogrammed by Ed, Edna, and Cyrus Borg to do good, with the occasional mixed results. Some of the Nindroids have been locked away in the vault below Borg Tower, being contained in a glass case down the hall from the Realm Crystal. Known Units *'General Cryptor (Leader of the Army)' General Cryptor was one of the many Nindroids designed by the Overlord, and served as their commander. Cryptor found himself at odds with the original Nindroid, Zane, whose design inspired his. Cryptor and his allies fought to stop the Ninja from erasing the Digital Overlord from the Digiverse. Despite failing to do so, Cryptor and the Nindroids claimed the Golden Weapons, which allowed for the birth of the Golden Master. During his assault on the city, Cryptor fought against Nya and was frozen when Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master. Subsequently, Cryptor was destroyed after shattering apart. *'Nindroid Warrior' Nindroid Warriors are advanced combat robots designed by Cyrus Borg under the Digital Overlord's influence and form the heart of the evil Nindroid army. *'Nindroid Drone' The Nindroid Drones are the basic foot soldiers in Cyrus Borg's Nindroid Army. They were not seen in the actual series. *'Min-Droid' Min-Droid was a member of the Nindroid Army created in Borg Industries. He is a Nindroid Warrior that was indirectly created shorter than the other Nindroids as a result of not enough metal, leading General Cryptor to give him the nickname "Min-Droid." Trivia *The Nindroids were also featured as enemies in the non-canon game LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. *The word "Nindroid" is a portmanteau word composed of "ninja" and "android." **The term was first mentioned by Jay in "Tick Tock" to describe Zane following the revelation of his robotic nature. *The Nindroids are the first antagonistic group that Garmadon had no affiliation with. **It is also the first antagonistic group which Wu had affiliation with. *In Season 6, the Nindroids have a new security outfit, that is predominantly white where black used to exist. These Nindroids guard the Stronghold in Hiroshi’s Labyrinth Gallery Units GeneralCryptor.png|General Cryptor (destroyed) Img820x740 CharactersMain NindroidDrone.png|Nindroid Drone Img820x740 CharactersMain NindroidWarrior.png|Nindroid Warrior Mindroid.png|Min-Droid (destroyed) Minifigures Cryptor 2014.jpeg|Cryptor DOTD General Cryptor Minifigure.jpg|Cryptor (Day of the Departed) NindroidDrone2014.png|Nindroid Drone DOTD Nindroid Drone Minifigure.jpg|Nindroid Drone (Day of the Departed) NindroidDroneLegacy.png|Nindroid Drone (Legacy) Nindroid2014.png|Nindroid Warrior NindroidWarriorLegacy.png|Nindroid Warrior (Legacy) Rebooted Mindroid Minifigure.jpg|Min-Droid MindroidLegacy.png|Min-Droid (Legacy) In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Pic11C3DCA836B2E79AC4610F21F324C803.jpg|Nindroid blueprints Nindroidfactory.jpg|The Nindroids being produced on a factory line 28Nindroid.jpg 28Cryptorincommand.jpg 14.jpg MoS28NindroidsReadyToAttack.png MoS29Awake.png MoS29Nindroids.png OldVsNew.png|An incarcerated Nindroid fighting Zane The Army of White Nindroids.jpg|Reprogrammed White Nindroids in Season 6: Skybound Category:Villains Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Nindroids Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:Dark samurai Category:Darkness Category:Invisibility Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ghosts Category:Robots Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Zane's Family Category:Technology Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Deceased Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Characters Category:2014 characters Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:2020 Category:Ninjago: Legacy